3 ABY
3 ABY '''was a year. Events January * '''January 23rd ** Felix Faust is murdered by Doctor Alchemy (100-1) April * April 20th ** Destruction of the Ranger Academy '''(100-1) May * '''May 3rd ** Bruce Banner and Wanda Maximoff are discovered and recruited into the Justice League (100-1) * May 5th ** Vision is built by Infearno (100-1) ** Vision is taken to the future by the Legion of Super Heroes (100-1) July * July 7th ** Akhenderson and Frax are killed by Infearno (100-1) * July 9th ** Ultron is built by Infearno (100-1) * Barry Allen wakes up from his coma and discovers his super speed (100-1) * Barry Allen uses his speed to become a vigilante and stops Clyde Mardon from unleashing a tornado on Central City (100-1) * Eddie Thawne kills Clyde Mardon (100-1) * Barry Allen is recruited to the Justice League by Ant-Man, becoming the Flash (100-1) * Barry Allen gets a job as a CSI for the Central City Police Department (100-1) August * Fourth Final Battle '''(100-1) October * '''October 25th ** The Templars and Assassins raid the Buckingham Palace Crypt for Shroud of Eden 2. The Templars steal the Shroud, but Isabelle Ardant is killed by Shaun Hastings (Earthrealm) Undated * Indiana Jones is killed by Battle Droids (100-1) * Kai Jones joins the Justice League (100-1) * Cryptor is built in Tech Land, Pepar (100-2) * Cole Mitchell Sr. sacrifices himself to save children from a train explosion (100-1) * Cole Mitchell Jr. sacrifices himself to save children from a train explosion (100-2) * Calamity '(100-2) * '''Battle of Hoth '(100-1) * 'Battle of Hoth '(100-2) * TIE Fighters and the Empire's fleet chases the Millennium Falcon through the Hoth Asteroid Belt (100-1) * Luke Skywalker finds and trains with Yoda on Dagobah (100-1) * TIE Fighters and the Empire's fleet chases the Millennium Falcon through the Hoth Asteroid Belt (100-2) * Luke Skywalker finds and trains with Yoda on Dagobah (100-2) * 'Occuptation of Bespin '(100-1) * 'Escape from Cloud City '(100-2) * 'Duel on Cloud City '(100-1) * 'Duel on Cloud City '(100-2) Births May * '''May 5th ** Vision (100-1) July * July 9th ** Ultron (100-1) Undated * Cryptor (100-2) Deaths January * January 23rd ** Felix Faust (100-1) April * April 20th ** Destruction of the Ranger Academy '''(100-1) *** Albert Smith/Purple Ranger (100-1) *** Alyssa Enrilé/White Ranger (100-1) *** Andros/Red Ranger (100-1) *** Blake Bradley/Navy Ranger (100-1) *** Boom/Orange Ranger (100-1) *** Brody Romero/Red Ranger (100-1) *** Cameron Watanabe/Green Ranger (100-1) *** Carter Grayson/Red Ranger (100-1) *** Casey Rhodes/Red Ranger (100-1) *** Cassie Chan/Pink Ranger (100-1) *** Cestro/Blue Ranger (100-1) *** Chad Lee/Blue Ranger (100-1) *** Cole Evans/Red Ranger (100-1) *** Corcus/Blank Ranger (100-1) *** Damon Henderson/Green Ranger (100-1) *** Dana Mitchell/Pink Ranger (100-1) *** Delphine/White Ranger (100-1) *** Devon Daniels/Red Ranger (100-1) *** Dillon/Black Ranger (100-1) *** Dominic Hargan/White Ranger (100-1) *** Dustin Brooks/Yellow Ranger (100-1) *** Emily/Yellow Ranger (100-1) *** Ethan James/Blue Ranger (100-1) *** Flynn McAllistair/Blue Ranger (100-1) *** Gem/Gold Ranger (100-1) *** Gemma/Silver Ranger (100-1) *** Jack Landors/Red Ranger (100-1) *** Jayden Shiba/Red Ranger (100-1) *** Jennifer Scotts/Pink Ranger (100-1) *** Joel Rawlings/Green Ranger (100-1) *** Justin Stewart/Blue Ranger (100-1) *** Kai Chen/Blue Ranger (100-1) *** Kat Manx/Kat Ranger (100-1) *** Katherine Hillard/Pink Ranger (100-1) *** Katie Walker/Yellow Ranger (100-1) *** Kendall Morgan/Purple Ranger (100-1) *** Kendrix Morgan/Pink Ranger (100-1) *** Koda/Blue Ranger (100-1) *** Leo Corbett/Red Ranger (100-1) *** Levi Weston/Gold Ranger (100-1) *** Lucas Kendall/Blue Ranger (100-1) *** Madison Rocca/Blue Ranger (100-1) *** Max Cooper/Blue Ranger (100-1) *** Mike/Green Ranger (100-1) *** Nate Silva/Gold Ranger (100-1) *** Nick Russell/Red Ranger (100-1) *** Noah Carver/Blue Ranger (100-1) *** Nova/Nova Ranger (100-1) *** Orion/Silver Ranger (100-1) *** Rose Ortiz/Pink Ranger (100-1) *** Ryan Mitchell/Titanium Ranger (100-1) *** Sarah Thompson/Pink Ranger (100-1) *** Schuyler Tate/Blue Ranger (100-1) *** Scott Truman/Red Ranger (100-1) *** Shelby Watkins/Pink Ranger (100-1) *** Sydney Drew/Pink Ranger (100-1) *** Tanya Sloan/Yellow Ranger (100-1) *** Taylor Earhardt/Yellow Ranger (100-1) *** Theo Martin/Blue Ranger (100-1) *** Trey/Gold Ranger (100-1) *** Troy Burrows/Red Ranger (100-1) *** Tyler Navarro/Red Ranger (100-1) *** Zack Taylor/Black Ranger (100-1) *** Ziggy Grover/Green Ranger (100-1) *** Zoey Reeves/Yellow Ranger (100-1) July * '''July 7th ** Akhenderson (100-1) ** Frax/Eagle (100-1) * Clyde Mardon (100-1) October * October 25th ** Isabelle Ardant (Earthrealm) Undated * Indiana Jones (100-1) * 'Battle of Hoth '(100-1) * 'Battle of Hoth '(100-2) * CR978 (100-2) * JA189 (100-2) * OL701 (100-2) * 'Occuptation of Bespin '(100-1) ** C-3PO (100-1) * C-3PO (100-2) * 'Escape from Cloud City '(100-2) Category:Years